Caminando hacia mi Destino
by Victor Manuel
Summary: Los dragones sobrevuelan Hogwarts, mientras este es asediado por la magia oscura. ¿Hay alguna forma de salvar a los alumnos? Solo una... oneshoot


**Nota de Autor:**

Espero que os guste este oneshoot que hice una noche en la que estaba inspirado. Atended a las cosas que se enseñan aquí sobre la vida, pues a más de uno le pueden servir de utilidad. Solo me queda remarcar una frase: "_Una espada que tiembla no corta, por muy afilada que sea_". ¡Ojalá os guste y no os olvidéis de dejarme una crítica!

**Caminando hacia mi Destino  
**

"_¿Nunca has sentido que hay cosas más importantes que la vida? Amor.. principios… Es como yo me sentí cuando me dirigía a la muerte… Es como yo me sentí cuando sonreí y caminé hacia mi destino…"_

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… eso era lo que sentía mientras traspasaba las puertas de Hogwarts e iba hacia el Gran Comedor. Todos estaban contentos por ser el último día de curso, o todo lo contento que se puede estar en mitad de una guerra. Pero algo dentro de mí, quizá mi instinto, me advertía de que algo malo iba a suceder...

El regreso de Dumbledore cuando se le creía muerto nos había dado esperanza a todos, aunque desde su retorno no era el mismo. No le veía el mismo espíritu cuando le miraba… Supongo que el sufrimiento experimentado en su ausencia le había cambiado… No lo sé.

Sin embargo, al entrar en el Gran Comedor, mi instinto pareció empezar a gritar dentro de mi cabeza, pues si… algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo: no solo estábamos todos los alumnos que se habían atrevido a asistir a Hogwarts, sino también toda la Orden al completo.

El profesor Lupin me esperaba en el umbral y al verme me sonrió, gesto que fui incapaz de devolverle debido a los pensamientos que circulaban por mi mente.

-Hola Harry – al ver mi rostro y por tanto los sentimientos que embargaban mi interior, su sonrisa fue precedida por una mirada preocupada - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… tranquilo, profesor Lupin – y añadí, señalando a toda la Orden, que se encontraba en una mesa detrás de la de los profesores - ¿Por qué… estáis aquí todos?

Lupin miró a sus compañeros un segundo y volvió a mirarme, rascándose la cabeza.

-Si te soy sincero… ni idea. Dumbledore nos ha llamado a todos con urgencia, sin decirnos el motivo y… aquí estamos. Aunque supongo que tendrá algún plan ¿no? Sino no se hubiera arriesgado a reunirnos delante de todos los alumnos.

Todos… todos están aquí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decididamente esto no es normal. Es peligroso congregarnos de esta forma¡además de hacernos más vulnerables, está gritando la identidad de todos los miembros de la Orden a los cuatro vientos! Sin duda, Dumbledore se había vuelto loco.

Me despedí de Lupin y me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde me esperaban Ron y Hermione, guardándome un sitio a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando – me preguntó preocupado Ron.

-Y no vale la excusa de que estabas dormido, porque Ron, cuando se despertó, te intentó llamar pero no estabas en la habitación – añadió Hermione enfadada.

-Pues sinceramente… - dije – tuve una pesadilla… y necesitaba tomar el aire, así que me fui a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. Quien sabe, quizá nunca vuelva a ver Hogwarts de nuevo.

Los tres nos quedamos mirando al infinito… pensando en todas las aventuras que habíamos vivido en este viejo castillo, el único sitio al que he podido llamar hogar. Y ahora que había terminado el 7º curso quizá no lo vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo y eso me atormentaba. ¿A dónde me iré ahora? Supongo que a la casa de Ron en verano, y luego me buscaré algún piso y estudiaré para ser Auror. Entonces me volvió a la mente lo que me ocurrió mientras paseaba… he ahí otra cosa por la que sospechar…

**----------- FLASH BACK -----------**

Estaba caminando lentamente, sintiendo como la brisa agitaba mi pelo rebelde y el Sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, tiñéndolo todo de un ligero color carmesí. Uno a uno iban apareciendo débiles rayos que refulgían en el agua, arrancando pequeños destellos en su lisa superficie. Intentaba relajarme de esa pesadilla tan horrorosa:

_Estaban todos reunidos en el jardín de la Madriguera, en la mesa en la que siempre cenábamos en verano… la familia Weasley al completo, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks… y todos me esperaban con una sonrisa. Me iba acercando a ellos con la varita en la mano, serio, pues sentía que había una presencia maligna en el ambiente. Entonces me fijé en el suelo y salté hacia un lado de la sorpresa: había una serpiente muy grande, verde y con manchas negras recorriendo el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el banquete. Iba a gritar, advertirles, pero la serpiente se convirtió en una figura encapuchada, toda cubierta de negro, la cual alzó la varita y sin dejar tiempo a una defensa por parte de sus víctimas, atacó a todos. Yo no podía acudir en su auxilio, estaba paralizado y, sintiendo como una impotencia y un odio iban cubriendo mi corazón, observé como iban muriendo… uno a uno… llenando de sangre la hierba que antes cubría el lugar. _

_La figura encapuchada se giró y me miró atentamente, mientras una sonrisa se veía reflejada en el interior de la capucha. Se acercó a mí, lentamente, regocijándose del odio con el que le miraba, y sonriendo con más ganas dijo con una voz que me resultaba conocida:_

_-Llamas asesino a Voldemort¿no? Pero sabes muy bien que él no es el peor. El asesino… - y sin dejar de sonreír, se quitó la capucha – eres tú._

_Observé horrorizado mi propia cara, mis ojos, mi cicatriz. Me temblaron las manos tanto que se me cayó la varita y caí arrodillado al suelo. El asesino me miró con maldad._

_-Si… tú los mataste a todos… a todos… - empezó a reírse a carcajadas – y… ¿sabes? – dijo dándome un espejo – ni tu padrino, la única persona a la que quisiste como a un padre, se salvó de ti, ni siquiera él…_

_Cogí el espejo y me miré, viendo asombrado mi reflejo: una cara adulta y morena, que me miraba con unos ojos grises que indicaban sorpresa._

_-Sirius… - susurré._

_Fue la última palabra que dije antes de que una luz verdosa lo iluminara todo, acompañada de una risa maligna… la mía._

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esa pesadilla de mi mente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba silencioso… demasiado silencioso. Miré al Bosque Prohibido y ni de allí salía el más mínimo ruido. Algo me dio mala espina y volví corriendo al castillo, para asistir a la última comida de fin de curso.

**----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------**

Un carraspeo nos llamó la atención a todos y miramos atentamente a Dumbledore, quien se adelantaba y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa:

-Bien, otro curso que se va y Hogwarts ha seguido abierta. Quisiera agradecer a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall su decisión de no cerrar las puertas del castillo a todo aquel que deseara aprender magia. Sin duda, este ha sido un curso muy difícil, debido a los constantes problemas de la guerra que se está produciendo en el mundo mágico. Pero todos hemos sabido aguantar firmes y aquí estamos, todos juntos pese a los peligros y dificultades…

Alcé la vista, perdiendo la mirada entre las nubes y pensando en que, de hecho, ese era el curso en el que había pasado menos peligros de todos los que había vivido, pues parecía que Voldemort estaba demasiado ocupado en la guerra como para acordarse de mí. Seguí con los ojos el vuelo de un pájaro particularmente grande que volaba por las nubes y suspiré. Ahora sería cuando empezaran los problemas… Hogwarts ya no podría protegerme y seguro que Voldemort aprovechaba para atacarme sin piedad… A mí y a los seres que quería, claro está. Esa sombra de culpabilidad sobre lo que pensaba que iba a suceder me corroía por dentro y me oprimía el corazón. Quizá a eso se debía la pesadilla.

De pronto pegué un grito. ¡Un dragón enorme acababa de cruzar el techo del Gran Comedor! El cielo se fue oscureciendo más y más y unas nubes oscuras lo fueron cubriendo, formando una tormenta que no tardó casi nada en descargar rayos y lluvia. Muchos alumnos gritaron de terror al ver al dragón y todos los de la Orden se levantaron cuando de pronto una voz atronadora y sibilante se oyó con claridad.

-¡Ohh que enternecedor! Todos juntos, despidiéndoos del curso… - gritaba un howler que había entrado por el resquicio de la puerta - ¿o debería decir... de vuestras vidas? – la voz estalló en carcajadas frías y sin alegría – Sin duda, la Orden estará pensando en la mejor forma de ganar la batalla que os espera pero… Olvidadlo. Tengo el castillo rodeado de gigantes y trolls, así como de un ejército de vampiros, inferi y hombres lobo. Y para los que piensen en una salida por el aire, recordad el dragón que acabáis de ver… porque tengo muchos otros hambrientos de muerte. Solo hay una forma de escapar con vida y salvaros, así que no hagáis estupideces. Dicha forma consiste en que me entreguéis la única luz de vuestra esperanza, la que os da fuerzas para seguir interponiéndoos en mi camino – fui abriendo cada vez los ojos mientras oía estas palabras – si, Harry, te quiero a ti… ¡Entrégate o todos los que están dentro del castillo morirán masacrados y tú serás el culpable de sus muertes! Pues la decisión no está en otras manos que en las tuyas. Tú decides.

El howler se incendió y dejó un silenció que congelaba a todas y cada una de las almas que estaban presentes en el Gran Comedor. Todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se agruparon, mientras que Dumbledore intentaba que no cundiera el pánico entre los alumnos, y que todos se mantuvieran sentados y en silencio…. Cosa que no hizo falta que intentara pues el miedo les obligó a ello desde un principio. Todos me miraban con unos ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo nos acercamos al grupo formado por la Orden que estaba al fondo del Gran Comedor, cruzando con un gran silencio la distancia que nos separaba de ellos. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí, los miré y pensé: el Ejército de Dumbledore… mis más fieles amigos… Siempre habían estado a mi lado y ni incluso ahora, al borde de la muerte, me abandonaban. Llegamos a donde estaban los demás y nos unimos a la reunión.

-Bien, la estrategia a seguir será la siguiente… mandaremos a los alumnos a sus respectivas Salas Comunes y una vez seguros procederemos a situarnos cada uno en puntos estratégicos de Hogwarts para hacer la defensa lo más duradera y efectiva posible – explicaba Lupin.

-Vale, yo me encargaré de los dragones, junto con mis hermanos – dijo Charlie.

-¿Qué os parece si… - la pregunta se extinguió en el aire cuando Flitwick alzó la cabeza lentamente hacía arriba y vio escrito en el cielo en letras rojas como la sangre un contador hacia atrás de 30 minutos.

-¡Es imposible, completamente imposible sobrevivir a ésta! – gritó alterado Mundungus Fletcher.

-¡Pues moriremos luchando, si hace falta! – le gritó Moody enfadado.

Al oír la palabra "morir" salté como un resorte y di un paso hacia delante. Alzando la voz dije:

-Mundungus tiene razón… sin duda moriréis todos si lleváis a cabo vuestros planes así que… lo mejor para todos será que me entregue.

-¡De eso nada, Harry¡No permitiré que el hijo de mi mejor amigo muera!

-No, profesor, YO seré el que no permita que muera más gente por mi culpa. El mundo ya ha sufrido demasiado intentando protegerme. Primero murieron mis padres, luego Sirius, luego creímos que Dumbledore… no… no habrán más muertes por mi culpa – les miré a todos con una expresión segura y una mirada desafiadora – esa es mi decisión y no conseguiréis convencerme de lo contrario. Por una vez me gustaría ser yo quien decida sobre mi vida… o en este caso sobre mi muerte. No cargaré con ninguna muerte más salvo la mía, de eso estoy seguro.

Todos me miraron con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. Por la mirada tan segura de mi decisión que les devolví… comprendieron que no me iban a hacer cambiar de idea y parecieron aceptar la derrota. No había otra solución, o todo estaría perdido. Hermione, la señora Weasley, Ginny y algunas personas más empezaron a llorar y yo, apartando la mirada, añadí:

-Solo os pediré una cosa a cambio: quisiera despedirme de todos por última vez, hablarles sobre lo que he aprendido de la vida pues… no quiero que todo mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, Harry… - me dijo con voz temblorosa la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras sollozaba.

Me separé de ellos y fui al centro de la mesa de los profesores. Me apunté a la garganta con la varita y grité¡Sonorus! alzándose mi voz por todo el Gran Comedor. Miré atentamente a los alumnos que me escuchaban y, respirando hondo, comencé mi discurso:

-Como todos sabéis, Voldemort… – esto desencadenó una oleada de escalofrimientos en todas las personas – si, se llama Voldemort y no deberíamos temer nombrar su nombre. Esa es su principal arma: el miedo. Voldemort simboliza el lado oscuro y maligno de la vida, y la mayoría de la gente hace lo que vosotros: teme a la maldad, antes que luchar contra ella. Una espada que tiembla no corta, por muy afilada que sea… Ese es el fallo del mundo. Menos mal que siempre hay personas que no piensan que la vida es lo más importante de todo… porque no lo es. Más importante que la vida son los principios, esa serie de ideales que eliges tu mismo y que intentas cumplir. Forman una lista de normas, las normas de tu vida, las normas que rigen tus decisiones y tus pensamientos. En especial quisiera recordaros un principio muy poderoso: el honor. Un principio ya olvidado en estos tiempos de oscuridad, pero sin embargo muy necesario. No permitáis que la vida actual haga añicos esos principios en los que creéis. Luchad por ellos, y luchad hasta el final. Sin embargo eso no es lo único importante en la vida, pues también están los sentimientos… en especial el amor y la amistad. Estos dos sentimientos pueden llegar a ser mucho más poderosos que la maldad en sí misma y la prueba de ello soy yo mismo, pues sino fuera gracias a ellos… no estaría aquí despidiéndome de vosotros. Pues si, esto es mi discurso de despedida, de decir adiós a una vida que aunque ha estado siempre oprimida por el dolor y la tristeza, aún así me ha dado algunas cosas por las que volvería a sufrir todo lo que lo he hecho – miré a Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Ginny y entonces pensé en Sirius, que no estaría presente en mi despedida por mi culpa… al pensar eso me salieron algunas lágrimas, que recorrieron mi rostro. Miré al cielo para ver cuanto tiempo me quedaba y vi que solo tenía 15 minutos de vida – Nunca olvidéis lo que he dicho… nunca olvidéis lo que ha pasado aquí, lo que hemos luchado todas esas personas que lo hicimos, nunca olvidéis que la esperanza no viene regalada sino que os la tenéis que crear vosotros, esforzandoos… Y os pido un favor: transmitid todo esto a vuestros conocidos, en un intento vano de cambiar el mundo, un intento que, espero, no muera conmigo…

Y apunté la varita hacia mi garganta, susurrando: "Quietus" y restregándome las lágrimas. Me dirigí hacia el grupo de todos mis seres queridos, decidiendo que mi despedida con ellos fuera más privada. Las primeras personas a las que hablé fueron el señor y la señora Weasley.

-Vosotros me habéis tratado como a un hijo… Sin duda es lo más parecido a unos padres que he tenido en mi vida (aparte de Sirius, claro está). La Madriguera me regaló los momentos más felices y me salvó de los Dursley. Nunca, nunca podré agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Muchísimas gracias.

La señora Weasley estaba demasiado alterada para hablar así que el señor Weasley habló por ella, abrazándome:

-Harry… eres… de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida… y el más valiente… no puedo describir siquiera el honor que siento de haberte conocido aunque fuera. Para nosotros siempre has sido y siempre serás un Weasley más.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de agradecimiento por su última frase, me giré a Lupin y le intenté sonreír.

-El último merodeador… el sobreviviente a todos los amigos de mi padre… que puedo decirte mejor que mis padres se sentirían muy orgullosos de cómo me has ayudado y protegido desde que te conocí. He aprendido mucho de ti y aunque sé que has tenido una vida tan difícil como la mía, te deseo lo mejor del mundo… porque lo mereces de sobra. Ojala pudieras recuperar a tus amigos pero… ahora tienes a Tonks y tienes que ser feliz. Concéntrate en eso: en conseguir la felicidad, y deja de vivir el pasado.

Lupin no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas y me abrazó muy fuerte:

-Nunca, nunca te olvidaré, siempre te tendré en el corazón, Harry, al igual que a todos los demás merodeadores, porque para mi eres un merodeador más. Aunque una cosa te puedo asegurar: tus padres se sentirían más orgullosos aún de lo que se ha convertido el hijo al que tanto quisieron y tanto intentaron proteger…

Entonces le sonreí de una forma sincera y me dirigí a Hermione, pero ésta se me abalanzó encima antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

-¡Harry, por favor… no lo hagas, no nos abandones! – decía llorando – ¡la vida de todos nosotros no será igual sin ti¡por favor, Harry, te lo suplico…!

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero no hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes. Lo único que puedo decirte es… Gracias… gracias por todo, por ser mi amiga, por ayudarme siempre, por no separarte nunca de mí, por ayudarme a aprobar, a luchar y a aprender de la vida. Sin ti no estaría aquí…

La separé de mí lentamente y me acerqué a Ron, nos miramos y no hicieron falta palabras, un abrazo lo dijo todo. Mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza, Ron me susurró al oído: "Sé fuerte, Harry… hasta el final…". Me separé de él, sorprendido de lo que me susurró y le asentí.

Ya solo quedaba una persona: Ginny. Cuando me dirigía a ella, me di cuenta por primera vez de que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con los ojos llorosos y mirando al vacío. Me arrodillé enfrente suya y, alzándole suavemente la barbilla para que me mirara, le susurré:

-Siento no haber podido estar contigo todo el tiempo que podríamos haber estado, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de que mi corazón te pertenecía y ahora daría lo que fuera por tener una semana más en la que estar junto a ti. – respiré hondo y dije una cita que escuche hace poco tiempo y me caló hondo – No sé si la vida es mejor que la muerte… pero el amor fue mejor que ambas. Te amo, Ginny, y te amaré hasta el último segundo de mi vida…

Al decir la última palabra, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y ella, en un arrebato de pasión, unió los suyos con los míos. Nos empezamos a besar, abrazándonos, sabiendo que ese sería el último beso que nos daríamos, la última vez que estaríamos juntos. Nos besamos con la desesperación que caracteriza el saber que nunca más volveríamos a vernos y al separarnos, solo pudo susurrarme un "te quiero" antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Hermione. Me levanté y miré a toda la Orden.

-Muchas gracias a todos, y recordadlo: seguid luchando hasta el final – miré a Ron fijamente – hasta el final…

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos a ambos lados me miraban con un respeto que no había visto jamás, inclinaban la cabeza conforme pasaba a su lado y de ese modo llegué a las puertas, las abrí, eché un último vistazo a todos, al reloj que indicaba que faltaban 5 minutos y… salí.

Una vez fuera, al abrir las puertas de Hogwarts y salir al exterior, me impresionó la comisión de bienvenida que me esperaba: todo el territorio de Hogwarts estaba completamente ocupado por criaturas oscuras: el lago estaba lleno de cabezas que sobresalían, en el linde del Bosque Prohibido se veían decenas de hombres lobo y por la antes verde hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts me miraban lo que parecía un ejército formado por vampiros a la izquierda e inferi a la derecha. En el fondo veía algunos gigantes y trolls, situados a distancia unos de otros. Todos esperando la caída de la última esperanza de la magia blanca… y justo delante del lago, me esperaba Voldemort con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la muerte… fue cuando sentí entendí más que nunca todo lo que dije en mi discurso… Si, es cierto, había una cosa más importante que mi vida y era la vida de todos los que estaban dentro de Hogwarts. Al menos ellos se salvarían… al menos dejarían de sufrir al no tenerme a mí para ponerlos en peligro…

Llegué enfrente de Voldemort y éste empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, si tenemos al héroe trágico en persona, el único mago capaz de matar al Señor Oscuro… - dicho esto se rió aun más, pero yo le sonreí con desafío – vaya, te haces el fuerte ¿no? Sin embargo… ¿no hay algo que te extraña¿Cómo es que cuando decido tomar de rehenes a todo Hogwarts, resulta que también están todas las personas que te importan?

¡Es verdad! Pero… eso significa… ¿eso significa que hay un impostor que nos ha vendido¿Pero quién…? Entonces caí en la cuenta. ¿No será…?

-Exacto, el impostor es Dumbledore. En verdad es Bellatrix que se hace pasar por él con la poción multijugos. Si… Harry… Lo gracioso es que te has entregado… ¡para nada! Porque aunque tu suicidio no haga más que darles un poco más de tiempo de vida… ¡Vuestro querido Dumbledore se encargará de acabar con todas las personas que querías proteger! Sin duda has sido un iluso al pensar que no tendría un as en la manga. Has sido un estúpido en subestimarme, pues el hecho de que te hayas escapado de mis garras tantas veces – escupió en el suelo - no significa que te vayas a escapar una vez más. Esta vez no hay escapatoria para el gran y famoso Harry Potter. Saluda a tus padres y a tu querido Sirius Black de mi parte.

Al mencionar a Sirius, sonreí… ojalá hubiera podido despedirse de él… pero ahora podría volver a verlo, podría pedirle perdón… perdón por vivir y haber empeorado tanto mi vida como la de todos los que me rodeaban. Los rostros de la gente que más quería se me fueron apareciendo ante mis ojos, recordando cada vez que les había fallado, cada vez que no había dado la talla… Toda persona que me protegía acababa muriendo: primero mis padres, luego Sirius… Ahora estaba solo, ahora era yo el que protegía, el que moría por los demás… Si…

Le miré a Voldemort, que me devolvió la mirada con ansia al ver que su objetivo se iba a cumplir. Y mientras éste alzaba su varita, le sonreí con descaro y cerré los ojos.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!


End file.
